


you're my favorite kind of night

by babydontlikeit



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oppa Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooil wants to be called oppa and Jinwook isn't surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my favorite kind of night

**Author's Note:**

> @god yikes sorry man

To be fair, this is a conversation they totally should have had _before_ things got heated. Sooil had danced awkwardly around the subject, unable to find an appropriate time to ask. Over breakfast in the morning was too absurd, and asking after they were done, bodies sated and completely spent, would defeat the purpose. He considered asking once during a heavy make out session, but then they heard the other members enter the dorm and had to break apart immediately. They're fuck buddies; these kinds of conversations should be normal, healthy even! Yet time after time, Sooil kept putting it off, waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

Somehow, with Jinwook naked and flushed underneath him, two fingers deep in his ass, the timing seemed appropriate.

“I'm sorry, what?” Jinwook asks; his voice would sound incredulous if he wasn't so breathless, quiet moans punctuating his sentence.

“It was just a thought. You don't have to,” Sooil tries for casual, though he can feel the tips of his ears start to heat up. He crooks his fingers inside Jinwook and hopes he doesn't notice. They fall almost silent for a moment, Jinwook’s heavy breathing the only real sound. Sooil slips a third finger in and Jinwook keens.

“I can't really say I'm surprised,” Jinwook continues, his breathlessness tinged with laughter. “That you'd get off to being called _oppa_. You seem like the type.”

Sooil curls his fingers inwards and Jinwook’s back arches, mouth dropping open as a loud moan falls out. This conversation is entirely too casual for their current situation. “You can't tell me you've never thought about it before,” he smirks, then leans in to lick a stripe up Jinwook’s neck. There's a thin layer of sweat starting to coat his skin, the salt sticking to Sooil’s tongue.

“Of course I have, but I've never-” he gets cut off, another choked out moan making its way out of him. Sooil nibbles gently along Jinwook’s jaw as he speaks. “Fuck, Sooil. I'd never ask a _guy_ who's _older_ than me to say it though.”

“But that's all a part of the thrill, isn't it?” He asks, curling his fingers and pressing into Jinwook’s prostate, hard. The older boy cries out, nails scraping along Sooil’s back and arms as he tries to find purchase on _something_. It spurs Sooil on. “We hear girls calling us oppa every single day. It’s _routine_ at this point. But you calling me oppa… That’s something else.”

“Please just fuck me,” Jinwook whimpers, rolling his hips down onto Sooil’s fingers. It's overwhelming; Sooil crowding into his space, fingers pressing into all the right place while he whispers lewdly into Jinwook’s ear. He's almost embarrassingly turned on, desperate for _more_.

Sooil twists his fingers one last time before pulling them out completely. Jinwook whines loudly at the loss, pushing his ass down in search of contact. Sooil rolls the condom on, applying a generous amount of lube for good measure. He lines himself up with Jinwook’s hole and starts to press in; Jinwook hooks his legs around Sooil’s waist, urging him deeper. He throws his head back with another wanton moan, and Sooil takes the opportunity to lean in and bite harshly at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, sucking intently as he bottoms out.

“The makeup noonas are going to kill me if you leave a hickey,” Jinwook frowns. There's a slight hesitation in his voice, one that signals discomfort. Sooil shifts so that he can kiss Jinwook’s plush lips, tongue sloppily working its way into the other’s mouth as he waits for him to adjust. After a moment, Jinwook lets out a shaky breath. “Please move.”

So Sooil does just that, rocking his hips slowly in and out, making sure Jinwook is fully adjusted to his length.

“So what,” Jinwook begins, voice trembling slightly. “If I called you _oppa_ , would you come right then and there?”

Sooil frowns and shifts, pushing deeper into Jinwook. His pace is still precise and methodical; the slow drag of his cock, in and out and in and out, is driving Jinwook insane, his desperation for _more_ growing almost unbearable.

“I wouldn't come immediately. But you calling me oppa…” He lets out a grunt, shifting one of Jinwook’s legs so that it's hooked on his shoulder. The angle changes completely and Jinwook keens, mouth falling open. Sooil takes it as an invitation to push forward, dick moving even deeper as his catches Jinwook’s mouth with his. They make out sloppily, Sooil still pushing in and out at a slow, rhythmic pace. Jinwook pushes his hips down to meet Sooil’s thrusts, hoping he’ll understand and pick up the pace a little. “Having you call me oppa would make coming a lot more fun, though.”

Whether it's from Jinwook pushing his hips down or from the frantic sounds he keeps making, Sooil finally gets the hint and starts to thrust faster, pushing Jinwook’s leg higher up so he can angle himself better.  It works, his cock pushing against Jinwook’s prostate. The older boy bites his lip before a broken cry of Sooil’s name can escape his mouth. Sooil hits his prostate again and it’s like all the air gets knocked out of his lungs.

“What’s in it for me?” Jinwook asks when he finally catches his breath. “You get off on me calling you oppa, but what do I get in return?”

Sooil hums thoughtfully, leaning in to kiss along Jinwook’s collarbone.  “That’s a good question,” he muses, then leans lower to suck one of Jinwook’s nipples into his mouth. The older boy whines, high-pitched and needy; he tries to slip a hand into Sooil’s hair, a weak attempt to hold Sooil in place as he mouths hotly at Jinwook’s chest, but the younger boy grabs his wrist, pinning it to the bed. “I’ll let you know when I think of something.”

And with that, Sooil slams into him so hard, Jinwook swears he sees stars. He’s glad the conversation dies out because his train of thought is completely ruined; it's hard to think when he's busy trying not to scream as Sooil pounds into him.

The perk to getting fucked by Sooil is that they’ve been doing this for months now; Sooil knows Jinwook’s body almost as well as he knows his own. He knows all the spots that turn him on, all the places to touch to make him feel good, and most importantly, he knows exactly how to make him come.

“I-I'm close,” Jinwook admits. His cock rests between them, red and straining, completely untouched. Every time Sooil grazes against his prostate, he can feel the tension in his stomach coiling tighter and tighter.

It might take a little longer but at this rate, he could probably come completely untouched. He doesn't have to worry about that though, because Sooil works a hand in between them, stroking Jinwook’s length once and twice and-

He squeezes the base, hard. “Say it, and maybe I'll let you come,” Sooil whispers darkly into his ear. Jinwook’s entire body arches forward with a muffled gasp, but the grip on the base of his cock doesn't let up.

“You've got to be kidding me,” he whines. Sooil just fucks into him harder, never letting up on the tight grasp. It's almost like Jinwook can feel his sanity being fucked out of him.

“You asked what’s in it for you. I’m just giving you an answer.”

“Please, _oppa_ ,” Jinwook begins. His tone comes out sarcastic, borderline mocking. It's not the first time they've done something like this, but somehow, saying oppa feels heavier on Jinwook’s tongue than the usual whine of Sooil’s name. “Please let me come.”

Sooil pulls out and flips him over, pulling his hips up so that his ass is in the air, face pressing into the pillow. With no hesitation, Sooil pushes back into him. “I'm sure you can do better than that.”

The grip on his cock is gone, Sooil’s hands clutching at his hips instead, hard enough to bruise. It alleviates some of the tension, but it's still not enough. He needs to come _now_ and at the pace Sooil is setting, he knows he won’t. He briefly considers just jacking himself off, but they've done this more than enough times for Jinwook to know that Sooil would simply pin his arms down, not letting him relieve himself.

Calling Sooil oppa isn't the _worst_ thing he has ever done, probably.

“Oppa, please fuck me harder,” Jinwook isn't sure if he meant to pitch his voice up slightly, or if it's just from the strain of Sooil fucking into him that he sounds like that. Sooil grazes his prostate and he practically squeals. “Let me come, oppa. I wanna come so badly, oppa, please.”

Sooil lets out a deep, guttural sound; it's absolutely sinful, especially when combined with the sound of his hips slamming against Jinwook’s ass. His one hand trails up along his back, tangling into Jinwook’s hair and yanking. He pulls so hard that Jinwook is forced into a kneeling position, back pressed into Sooil’s chest as the latter continues to pound into him. The grip on his hair lets up and he turns his head, desperately seeking Sooil’s mouth.

The kiss is absolutely _filthy_. It's all tongue and spit, teeth biting at already swollen lips, Sooil swallowing down all the moans and whines that work their way out of Jinwook. Sooil’s got one hand still clutching desperately to Jinwook’s hip, while the other trails down his front. He stops to tease at his nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. Jinwook gasps, Sooil using it as an excuse to shove his tongue deeper into Jinwook’s mouth, swiping along the roof. Then his hand continues its descent down Jinwook’s front, coming to a stop at his cock. But instead of allowing him any relief, he squeezes at the base of his cock again and Jinwook is ready to cry; it's just not _fair_.

“Oh god, fuck, please oppa, I need,” Jinwook is panting heavily while Sooil mouths sloppily along his shoulder. His words come out completely slurred, too strung out to be coherent anymore. “I need to come. Oppa, _please_.”

Sooil pushes him back down, a stream of _oppa_ and _please_ and _fuck_ tumbling out of him as the side of his face gets pressed into the pillow. Sooil’s pace has started to get erratic, the steady and methodical rhythm long since gone.

“Sooil oppa, _please_ ,” Jinwook begs; his voice breaks and there are tears stinging at his eyes. He's been _so_ close for _so_ long, his body is absolutely aching.

Something he says must work because suddenly the hand on his cock loosens, stroking him instead. The pace is fast and erratic, not quite matching up with the pace of Sooil’s thrusts. Jinwook is so close, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he feels his orgasm rapidly approaching and then Sooil flicks a finger over the head of his cock, digging into the slit and-

His orgasm hits like a punch to the gut; Jinwook’s vision almost whites out completely, one final cry of _oppa_ torn from his throat as he comes all over Sooil’s hand, the sheets, his own stomach. He barely even registers the tears falling from his eyes, too distracted by the relief of finally coming. Sooil keeps thrusting into him, growing more and more erratic. Even through the haze of his orgasm, Jinwook can tell he's close from the way his breath keeps hitching.

“Come on, Sooil,” Jinwook breathes out; he sounds completely fucked out, voice low and raw. “Aren't you going to come in me, _oppa_?”

It does the trick because Sooil’s hips stutter, fingernails biting deep into the skin of Jinwook’s hips as he thrusts in one last time. He lets out a heavy moan when he comes, breathing out a sound that might be Jinwook’s name.

Sooil finally pulls out, dropping down next to Jinwook. Jinwook is able to collapse onto his side, careful to avoid the come all over the sheets underneath him. He can hear Sooil fumbling to remove the condom, and when he looks over, Sooil is licking Jinwook’s come off his fingers, sucking each one slowly until it's completely clean.

Suddenly aware that he's being watched, Sooil grins. “Want me to clean you up to as well?”

Sooil climbs over, leaning in to lick thick, broad stripes up along Jinwook’s stomach. The come is thick and a little salty, but it's distinctively _Jinwook_ so he swallows it all down anyway. Sooil can feel the muscles of Jinwook’s abs twitching underneath his skin, a breathless sound coming from Jinwook when he swirls his tongue around his belly button.

Then he goes lower, takes Jinwook’s softening cock in his hand, and licks from the base to the tip, making sure to dig his tongue into the slit, cleaning up every last drop of come.

Jinwook _hisses_ , blissed out and overstimulated, bordering on painful. He catches Sooil by the hair and yanks him away from his cock. “T-too much,” he breathes out, his entire body still trembling slightly. Sooil grins, but releases him nonetheless, moving up to lie next to him again.

They're not cuddling, because cuddling would indicate that there was something more intimate than just fucking going on, but Sooil has a hand on Jinwook’s chest, tracing mindless patterns along his collarbones while Jinwook pants underneath him, still trying to catch his breath. They're silent for awhile.

“So. Oppa, huh?” Jinwook finally says, chuckling slightly.

Sooil looks sheepish all of a sudden. “You could have stopped me if you didn't like it.”

“I liked it,” Jinwook reassures him gently; maybe even too gently, considering everything they had just done. He rolls closer, pressing his body against Sooil’s as he leans up to kiss him. It's not filthy like the kiss earlier, but in the gentle slide of lips against lips, Jinwook can taste his own come still lingering in Sooil’s mouth. Despite the exhaustion, he can feel his dick twitch.

Jinwook takes Sooil’s lower lip between his teeth, biting into it slightly as he pulls away. Sooil tries to chase his mouth, but Jinwook pulls even farther away.

“Maybe next time I can even ride you,” Jinwook breathes out, lips not quite touching Sooil’s. “ _Oppa._ ”

If the choked out moan Sooil lets out is anything to go by, dick twitching against Jinwook’s thigh, Jinwook has a feeling the _next time_ is going to be very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm finally claiming this but with my side account so lmfao
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
